A Plan From Japan
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: AI Fooball GGO fanfction. Emma has always loved the relationship Cat ans Kousei have, but she's got her own friendship with the boy to, and when he comes to visit his cousin in China for a weekend after Emma comes up with a daring little plan to find out if Issac see's her, what could go wrong? Your Lie in April crossover.


Emma loved Cat's brother from the first moment she had heard them talking on the phone, and she was not afraid to show it.

It was a purely platonic love of course, Emma being an only child in a very strict household, and the twins being split up after their very strict mother had passed away, causing both to have a traumatic event happen one after the other. Kousei would refuse to play the piano, a thing that he used to love learning when their mother was still alive, and teaching them right.

Kousei would always say that he couldn't play, and that it was like he couldn't here anything anymore, but Cat would always have him play when they talked. She said the practice was good for him every once in a while. He would play a song they knew by heart, and Cat would make up words to go along.

Not long after they had become friends, Emma had started joining in as well, singing along to the recognizable tunes, so that Kousei knew he was playing the right notes, as he so often claimed he could no longer do. The siblings were just able to do that with each other, Cat would sing, really sing, and move along to the familiar playing she grew up with. Kousei would always say there was no pressure to do well for his sister, she knew what to do when he started to panic.

Emma had also become pen pals with Kousei during the second week, and the two would talk quite often about everything that was happening in both China and Japan. Kousei had been the first person to find out about Emma's crushes, for the pure and simple fact that he lived so far away. That would always be her excuse at least, he couldn't tell them if he wanted too, and Kousei always seemed to give her the best advice about what to do.

This time was no exception.

"Well why don't you just tell him?" Kousei's voice asked from the other side of the phone. Emma sighed in exasperation, flopping on her bed. For once, she was at her own house instead of Aunt Andy's. The Sky blue ceiling, with puffs of white spray paint that made it look like the sky, were more comforting than she would ever admit. Her white curtains were closed, the thin material allowing natural light to still pour onto her bed.

"Because that's not how it works, Kousei!" She said for what had to be the hundredth time. "Besides, if that really worked, then I would be telling you to do the same thing to Tsubaki!"

"Well I don't talk about Tsubaki like her rejection is the end of my life." Kousei countered.

"You should though, I'm really rooting for you two, she sounds so sweet. Besides, from hat you've told me, she'll definitely say yes."

"Not funny Em."

"Well I think it's absolutely hilarious how much of a hypocrite you're being."

"Fine, fine. What was the guys name again? Shawn?"

"Oh my Merlin," Emma said, rubbing a hand down her face as she flipped to her side and played with the grass green sheets of her bed. "That's Cat, try again."

"Karl?"

"Ew, gross." Emma made a disgusted face, even though she knew he wouldn't be able to see it, "that's my cousin. We were talking about Issac."

"Ah, right. That's the dude you keep going back and forth on. One week you like him, the next he's you're cousins friend and that would be weird. Okay, list the pro's again for me."

"I feel like you're making my life out to be a joke, and so maybe I don't want to answer again. Guess."

"Oh my Lanta, Emma. Okay then, he's smart, funny, able to think on his feet, you've known him for a while…"

"Define a while." Emma cut in. She could practically hear Kousei roll his eyes on the other side of the line, biting her bottom lip to keep from giggling.

"Since you were six, I don't know. Anyways, he's been pretty nice to you since he actually met you, he seems to care about you, am I missing anything!"

"Hmm…" Emma hummed, thinking to herself. "No, I think you've got it all."

"Good. Now cons include, He's one of you're cousins friends and that would be weird, he has and/or had a girlfriend, you've known him forever, and he hasn't shown to much interest in you as a girl. That all?"

"Very good, now what do I do?" Emma asked, eyebrow raised and wondering what he would come up with this time.

"I don't know, find a way to make him look at you like a girl?" Kousei suggested. Emma perked up a bit.

"Go on." She said as she sat up on her bed, kicking her legs over the side and onto the wooden floor of her room.

"What?" Kousei asked, clearly not having expected that.

"Well you suggested it, so how am I suppose to go about doing that?"

"I don't know, I didn't think you'd agree!" It was then that she got an idea, one that would quite possibly end in one of three ways.

"Hey, aren't you coming to China to visit your sister next weekend?" She asked, her tone suggesting that she already knew the answer, and had planned around that fact.

"Yeah?" Kousei answered, his tone a little on edge. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see. On a completely unrelated note, how comfortable would you say you were with being a part of a con?"

"Emma…" Kousei said, his voice a silent warning "I don't like where this conversation is headed."

"Trust me, you'll love it. Think of it as an experiment, okay? You're gonna help me figure something out, that's all. Bye Kousei~"

* * *

**What will happen next? The world may never know!**

**JK, I'll finish this up real soon for you all, Lot's of Love from Lyra, and thank you for reading. Look out for the next chapter to find out what poor Emma is planning and how young Issac will react.**

**ALSO! Kousei is _FINALLY _here and that just makes me *Dying in fangirl* because I've been wanting to get to this part for forever, but I didn't know how.**


End file.
